


Arthur and Alfred

by lightsnowfall



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Takane to Hana au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsnowfall/pseuds/lightsnowfall
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, the handsome young heir of Kirkland Enterprises had been meant to meet a guy named Matthew at a marriage meeting his grandmother arranged, but instead he met his younger brother Alfred, who had pretended to be Matthew when Matthew refused to go! It was the start of their strange relationship in which a so-called gentlemen started spending all his free time failing fantastically in attempting to woo a high-school student, as Alfred does his best to troll him at every turn.Now what does fate have in store for these two? 
based off the shoujo manga Takane to Hana





	1. Fireworks Festival Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: based off the shoujo manga Takane to Hana. This will be a series of oneshots, written at various points in Alfred and Arthur's relationship.

Arthur Kirkland, gentleman extraordinaire, was focusing hard on his laptop screen. From everyone else's perspective he was the handsome young heir to the Kirkland Enterprises, an upstanding gentleman who was hard at work, but in reality he was only thinking up strategies to win the affection of a certain high school boy.

'That brat! No matter where I take him he doesn't show even a hint of affection!'

It had been a couple months ago when Arthur had first met Alfred at a meeting for a possible arranged marriage. It had actually meant to be a meeting with Alfred's older brother Matthew, but Matthew had refused to come and Alfred had disguised himself as his brother and taken his place at the meeting. It had been the beginning of their strange relationship, in which a rich so-called gentleman spent all his free time hanging out with a high schooler. 

He scrolled through the list of the latest hotspots in the city.

'Let's see... Electric Fan Café, Pancake Sushi...'

He slammed his laptop shut.

 'Why should a gentleman such as myself have to try to impress him with these ridiculous fads!?' He fumed as he walked towards the break room to grab a cup of tea. Tea would calm his frazzled nerves, so he could finally effectively start on his next plan of attack.

"Having trouble with your petit amour Kirkland?" 

Arthur turned to glare at his co-worker, "What do you want Bonnefoy? I'll have you know I'm very busy with work right now."

"You know there's a fireworks celebration this weekend?"

"What does that have to do with anything Bonnefoy?"

Bonnefoy smirked at him knowingly and said, "If you're trying to woo someone who always keeps their guard up, you should go with them. In my experience there is no one who wouldn't fall for you if you take them to a fireworks festival, Monsieur twelve failed marriage meetings."

"That's none of your business! And anyways, none of those prospective partners could even hope to meet the standards needed to become a part of Kirkland Enterprises."

Bonnefoy ignored Arthur and continued, "There's going to be a lot of people there right? Using the excuse of 'not getting lost' you can hold their hand. After that you can show off by winning them a prize, and finally while watching the fireworks pour on the finishing love words. No matter what kind of person they are, they'll without a doubt be love-struck by you."

Arthur froze, and turning a little dreamy-eyed, imagined holding Alfred's hand and winning him a prize and the look on Alfred's face when they went around the festival.

"Um... Kirkland?"

"That's it!" Arthur exclaimed and hurried off. Bonnefoy watched as Arthur smirked to himself and strode away down the hall, tapping away on his phone, while, as always, the people around him sent him admiring looks, never suspecting his true nature.

'Just wait you git!'

***************************************

Meanwhile, at a certain high school, while eating lunch with his friends, Alfred's phone went off. Continuing to eat his burger, he pulled out and checked his phone. He swallowed and said, "It's Arthur."

"Is it another one of his ridiculous letters of challenge?" asked his friend Lovino.

"How nice! What high class place is he taking you to this time?" Toris asked excitedly and leaned over to peek at Alfred's phone with Lovino.

 

_Saturday. 6:00p.pm._

_Fireworks Festival._

_Wait at your house._

 

"Eh!?"

****************************************

'That git will certainly rejoice over my invitation!'

While Arthur was technically working, he was also eagerly awaiting for Alfred's reply, which would certainly be full of praise for his brilliant idea. Honestly he was not enthusiastic at all about going to such a crowded place, but commoners like Alfred loved these types of things. There was no way he would be able to resist. At long last, his phone went off. He pulled it out and stared at Alfred's reply in shock. All it said was:

 

_Did you catch a cold again?_


	2. Fireworks Festival Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part out of three of the the Fireworks Festival

Alfred arrived with Arthur at the festival looking disgruntled, wearing another one of the expensive outfits Arthur had chosen for him.

“That suits you very well Alfred.”

“I don’t see why you always have to buy me these expensive clothes. A t-shirt and shorts would have worked just fine!”

“Be quiet. That kind of thing wouldn’t have a single note of elegance. Now let’s go.”

Arthur started walking towards the festival, with Alfred moving to walk beside him. Arthur turned to look at Alfred, whose terrible posture was, to Arthur’s mind, ruining the perfect look of the outfit he had chosen for Alfred.

“Stop slouching and straighten your back! You look like a slob!”

Alfred stood up straight and smirked down at Arthur.

“I’m sorry, I was trying to be considerate and make you seem taller, since your giant ego can’t stand the fact that you’re shorter than me!”

“Why you-!”

Before he could continue, Alfred took his hand and led him towards the food stalls,

“C'mon already, since we’re here already, we might as well get something to eat!”

Arthur blushed heavily, then paused and thought,

‘Wait, this is backwards! I was supposed to be the one to take his hand and pull him along! Why must this brat always ruin my plans!?’

Alfred looked back at Arthur.

“What’s wrong with your face? Are you not feeling well?”

Arthur’s face got even redder.

“I’m fine!” he blustered.

“Obviously you’re not.” Alfred pulled Arthur over to a bench and had him sit down. “You just wait here and I’ll go grab us some lemonade!”

Alfred wandered off to the nearest stall selling food and drinks leaving Arthur to stew in embarrassment.

'Dammit!’

*********************************************

Alfred soon returned with lemonades for the both of them and held one out to Arthur, who just glared at him.

“Don’t look at me like that! I only wanted a drink for myself, but as a hero, I had to buy one for you too!”

Arthur finally took the drink and retorted, “I suppose I can accept it then, if only to indulge you in your heroic fantasies, just this once.”

Alfred plopped down next to Arthur, and Arthur watched him out of the corner of his eye admiringly as Alfred wiped the sweat from his brow and pulled at his collar.

“It’s so hot! It would have been better if you hadn’t given me such a stuffy outfit!”

Arthur decided to ignore that dig at him as he saw his chance in a passing vendor, to get one over on Alfred after the disaster of Alfred taking his hand first and even buying him a drink.

“Hey, you over there! Give me one of those!”

The vendor gave him the fan and Arthur brought it back to Alfred saying, “Here, use this.”

“Thank you very much!” Alfred took the fan and Arthur smirked to himself, and sipped from his lemonade, not noticing the blank look on Alfred’s face as he got a better look at the fan.

'How’s that for romantic! Because I was so thoughtful, your heart skipped a beat didn’t it!’

Arthur looked around for another chance to impress Alfred and saw a goldfish scooping game.

He pointed it out to Alfred and said, “That one of those goldfish scooping games right? What is it about that game people find so fun? It is so hard to understand you commoners’ amusements.”

'Perfect! Now all you have to do is say you want to play!’

Alfred fanned himself and said, “Live things huh… That’s a lot of responsibility and my dads might get mad if I bring any more pets home. It’s fine.”

'What!’

“You’re not going to play!?”

Alfred smiled knowingly at Arthur, “Could it be you wanted to?”

“As if that would happen!”

Arthur frustratingly brought his hands up to cover his face, grumbling to himself.

'Not again!

Alfred looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Now that I think about it, your room is pretty dreary Arthur.”

Arthur, suddenly brought out of his internal monologue, stared at Alfred

“How about we place an aquarium in there?” Alfred asked nonchalantly.

Arthur, taking the chance to recover from his blunder, got up and smirked, answering “If you are going so far to insist, let’s do it!”

'Good! Even if was just a coincidence, my plan went perfectly!’

Arthur haughtily led the way to the fish scooping game, not noticing the small fond knowing smile Alfred had on his own face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omake:
> 
> Arthur paused in fanning himself with the fan he had gotten for Alfred, as he caught a glimpse of what was on it. 
> 
> 'What the hell?'
> 
> Looking more closely at it he saw that there were images of scantily clad women advertising a club on one side. The fact that he had given this very inappropriate fan to Alfred of all people, and a high schooler at that, made itself clear and Arthur's brain exploded. RIP Arthur.


	3. Fireworks Festival Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 3rd and last part of the Fireworks Festival story from my usuk Takane to Hana au. I hope you enjoy it!

Arthur quickly ordered two fish scoops from the vendor, and attempted to catch his first fish, while Alfred and several bystanders watched.

‘This is all going just like that frog said! Though of course it was all thanks to my superior skills that I was able to pull it off.’

To Arthur’s shock the scoop broke immediately. Arthur held it up to the vendor and said,

“It broke. It’s obviously a defective product. Please replace it immediately.”

The surrounding crowd tittered as the vendor answered with a deadpan face, “It’s supposed to be like that sir.”

“Stop that, it’s embarrassing.” Alfred said. He handed his fan to Arthur to hold and used his own scoop to catch several fish.

“Good grief. Wanting to play scooping goldfish, when you don’t even know how to scoop fish. It’s so hard to understand the amusements of rich people, huh.”

Arthur looked on in shock as the crowd applauded his skill. Alfred snickered at Arthur.

“So tell me if there’s one you want in particular. A pop-eyed gold fish? A mottled one?”

Arthur grit his teeth, as Alfred scooped them both up, and collected his prizes, giving the extra fish to some nearby kids. As it was almost time for the fireworks to start, they started searching for a good spot to watch them from. Alfred held his fish up.

“Hey Arthur, let’s give these guys names!”

'A-ha! A chance to show off my superior naming skills!’

“How about Henry VIII and Mercutio? Peaseblossom and Friar Laurence aren’t too bad either. Julius Caesar is hard to discard as well…”

“Then,” Alfred answered brightly, “We’ll go with Mr. Big Eyes and Mister Red!”

“Were you listening at all!?”

“Then how about we mix them up and call them Mr. Red Caesar and Mr. Big Eyed Friar VIII?” said Alfred, trying to compromise.

“Red Caesar is fine,” Arthur reluctantly conceded, “But Big Eyed Friar VIII is definitely too much!”

Alfred laughed. “All right, but you had better think of a really good name for the other one!”

****************************************************************

They grabbed some snacks and attempted to find a good place to watch the fireworks from. Soon, a huge crowd had gathered and surrounded them and the fireworks show began. With so many people there the view was blocked a bit, but Alfred still looked up at what he could see of them admiringly, while Arthur sulked to the side, fanning himself.

'Just what did I come to this squalid large commoners den for? Nothing has been going as planned!’

Alfred noticed Arthur’s sulking and said “How 'bout we find someplace where we can watch while we sit and eat!”

Arthur blushed slightly and answered “I suppose. It’s too hot here. Let’s go to the waterside.”

'Whatever. As long as my final attack hits home, that’s all that counts.’

Suddenly a voice rang out that made Arthur flinch.

“Alfred! Arthur!” Antonio came out of the crowd and approached them, “What a coincidence!”

“Hey, Antonio!” Alfred greeted happily, “Did you come here by yourself?”

“We got separated, so I’m waiting here to meet up!”

 

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

 

“Wow! Look how big that one was!”

“Beautiful!” Antonio grinned flirtatiously at Alfred, “But today’s Alfred is 1000 times more beautiful.”

Before Arthur could smack him, Alfred answered blithely “Ah, yes. Good evening to you too!” completely ignoring Antonio’s flirting.

“Eh? You took that as just a greeting? Though that part of you is cute too.”

“Antonio!” Some people called from the distance.

Antonio waved goodbye, “I’ll see you around!” and without giving Arthur a chance to yell at him, ran off to meet them.

In the end they were unable to find anywhere to sit and stood by a rail.

'If it was just watching fireworks we could have done it from a helicopter or a ship. A nearby hotel would have likewise worked too’ Arthur pondered dejectedly.

“Ah! It’s star shaped! So cute!” exclaimed Alfred and he snapped a picture with his phone. Arthur sighed in defeat.

'Today was wretched.’

“Arthur!”

Arthur looked towards Alfred and Alfred smiled brightly at him, which struck him to the core.

“Today’s bouquet is extra large, right!” Arthur blushed to see such a pure smile aimed only at him. The moment was broken when a couple almost knocked Alfred over in their attempt to get a good spot. Arthur sighed, and put his arm around Alfred, steadying him.

“Sit up here. It will be safer.” Arthur said and he helped Alfred up onto the rail.  Arthur turned around to watch the fireworks. “Can you see?”

“Y…Yes.” Alfred stuttered. Both were thankful that the other couldn’t see their face as they both blushed. Though they were both watching the beautiful fireworks, they couldn’t concentrate on anything but each other.

“I’ll give all of that bouquet to you. So make sure to hold onto it and take it back home with you.”

“…Okay.”

As they watched the fireworks together Arthur thought to himself, 'I’ve seen so many sides of you today. And yet, are there still other sides of yourself that you still have shown me? Whatever sides you still have left hidden, I’ll draw it all out.’


	4. Cola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short blurb about how Alfred sees Arthur

The students at World Academy were finally on their lunch break and Alfred headed to the vending machines, dragging along his best friend Kiku, all the while getting in his daily good natured complaining about Arthur’s latest schemes.

“And then after that disaster, he went and bought me this ridiculous looking gold statue of a bunny with wings! What on earth am I supposed to do with something like that!? So I told him I’d use it as a weight for my dads’ pickling jar. You should have seen the look on his face!”

“Your dads have a pickling jar?”

“Nah, I just said that to mess with him.”

After Alfred had gotten his drink and some snacks, they headed over to the courtyard to eat lunch. Feeling curious, as they sat down on an out of the way bench, Kiku asked, “Alfred, if you don’t mind me asking, what exactly is Arthur to you?”

“Hmmm…” Alfred paused in his eating and thought for a moment. He studied his bottle of cola and held it up to Kiku.

“To me Arthur is like carbon dioxide. Without it the environment is not disrupted, but things like cola won’t taste as good! He has a surprisingly large influence!”

Kiku blinked at the cola and looked up at Alfred’s face quizzically.

“That is surprisingly thoughtful. He’s not like oxygen then?”

Alfred laughed loudly, “Definitely not!”

‘He’s no oxygen… but without him it gets lonely.’


End file.
